Moments
by Prelude in Indigo
Summary: It was these moments that her lived for- the moments when her words were soft and he was able to touch that fragile beauty like he had only dreamed. Those bits of light in those last dark days.  BreakxAlice ONESHOT!


**Aha!**

**Brelice!**

**Um, anyone who knows me knows that I love this pairing... x3 But... I've crossed over to the dark side. Not a whit of humor in this thing... I'm on a bad roll. -.-''' And... it's somewhat fluffy...**

**Haha, I just compared this to Monster and Wrong. xD You would hardly believe that it's me writing this... weird...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I smell it on you."

Alice's voice was like a soft whisper to his tired ears, a gentle breeze. Break let his eyes fall shut and reveled in the sweet silence her voice always left behind, as if the very earth stood still in awe of this young chain's- _girl,_ Break corrected himself- this young _girl's_ words.

She slipped through his door and shut it behind her, the latch clicking into place with another soft noise.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked softly. She crossed the bare wooden floor with soft footsteps to reach the bed where Break now spent most of his time.

"Nowhere," Break said vaguely. He was too tired to bother putting up the façade, too tired to think of a witty comment.

Besides… this was one moment that he didn't want to ruin. A moment where Alice graced him with her smile, where she spoke softly, the harsh edge gone from her words. A moment when her soft hands soothed instead of angering.

The weight of his bed shifted. Alice clambered up and crawled over to where he was laying, too exhausted to move. Her purple eyes scanned him over worriedly. "Liem said that you were sick," she said.

"…I didn't believe him."

Break couldn't resist the urge. He smiled. "You're more perceptive than I give you credit for."

Almost instantly, he regretted it. This- this moment where Alice cared and spoke gently, it was like a butterfly's wing. Unless he was careful, it would rip right in two.

Alice sighed and her fingertips touched his face. She stared down at him with worry and confusion. "Shut up, clown. I was worried."

Chuckling again, Break sat up, propping himself against the pillow. His long and slender legs folded upwards. "You were worried, Alice?"

"Well, of course I was!" she snapped. He could tell that she was relieved, though. "Oz and Liem- they keep talking about you. And Sharon cries all the time. They do it whenever you _disappear_ like this. And no one will tell me what's going on! And now…"

"And now what?" Break said softly. It was more of a statement than a question.

Alice looked down at her lap, covered in Gilbert's much-too-large shirt. Her porcelain skin reddened a bit. Break wished that he could see that blush.

"I can smell it," she announced suddenly. "Blood. It's a rusty, salty, slightly sweet smell, and don't you know? The smell of blood never goes away."

Break's chest tightened. He didn't even bother to pretend to meet Alice's eyes anymore. His unseeing red eyes stared blankly into space while a torrent of emotions filled his frail body. What if his secrets weren't secrets anymore?

Could he let that happen?

"So, tell me where you were. And don't lie to me again," Alice ordered again, seeming to think she could make him whatever her heart desired. She was right, of course, but it was still ridiculous, and so naïve.

No, Break couldn't let that happen. Anyone but Alice, maybe. Alice, with her sweet innocence, and secretly gentle nature, who saw the world purely in black and white, was one person that Break would _never_ taint.

Break smiled softly and touched her head of silky black hair that made his nerves dance. "Nothing that you need to be concerned over, Alice."

Alice stuck her lower lip up and glared up at Break. She crossed her arms, shaking the bed a bit. "Don't tell me whether or not to be concerned."

He chuckled lowly and leaned back against the wall, curling up onto his side.

A few more minutes of silence passed before Alice crawled a bit closer, finally losing her patience. She bit her lip. Her fingers skimmed delicately over Break's quivering shoulder. "…But I _am_ concerned."

"Don't be," he said simply.

Alice lowered her head in an attempt to cover her watering eyes with her black bangs. "But…" she confessed, "I'm really scared!"

Break's eyes widened as Alice fell into sobs. She pressed her hands against her mouth in an attempt to keep back her wails. He rolled over on to his other side. "…Stop that."

This only caused her to cry harder.

"Please. Don't cry." Break lifted his hand to her shoulder, just skimming the white fabric, before sighing and putting it back down by his side. "Alice. Please don't cry."

"I don't want you to die!" Alice wailed. She balled her hands into fists and pushed them against her eyes. "And- and- no one says anything to me, but I can _tell_! I know that you're… you're… withering!"

Stare. Stare. Stare anywhere but Alice, don't let her see that you can't see her, don't meet her eyes- _he couldn't stand it if the one he loved the most was in pain._ "I won't die until I'm ready, Alice." Break sat up and touched her shoulders, less tentatively this time.

"And that won't be until I can't be with you anymore."

Nodding, Alice sniffled. Break felt the young-girl muscles of her neck shifting underneath his smooth palms. "C-clown."

Break lifted his sensitive hands up to the back of her head, where his hands rested on either side of her face. Her black hair was like silk against his skin. Break leaned in to press his forehead against Alice's. He took a deep breath and breathed in her lovely scent, a bit like flowers, and a bit like the sky right after rain.

"Alice."

It was these moments that he lived for.

* * *

**...Well! I hope that that was mildly enjoyable to you people of the world! :D**

**Well, normally this is where I would make witty comments... but I'm much too tired. Dx And I know that you don't really care, but I'm sooo exhausted... Dx I'm getting an average of like, five hourse of sleep a day. And when I do sleep, I have creepy dreams. About creepy things. And I never used to dream! It's... creepy, honestly. I never used to dream... -.-  
Okay, when I say 'creepy?' I mean it scares the crap out of me. And I just realized that I repeated what I said up there. -.-**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
